


Vacations

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a Harry Potter Nerd, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Spoils Alec, Malec goes to Disney, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Malec goes to Disney, and Magnus makes sure to take his Harry Potter nerd to Universal for a special trip to the wizarding world.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt Day 28: Souvenirs! 
> 
> Did I want an excuse to send Malec to Disney? MAYBE. I just want you to picture Magnus and Alec wearing the "Husbands" or "Just Married" Mickey ears and die with me, okay? Okay. CAUSE I AM DYING A LOT.

When Magnus had offered to let Alexander pick their next vacation spot, he’d imagined a lot of different possibilities for Alec to pick. Perhaps Spain, maybe even Japan again, as Alec seemed to especially enjoy their time there. But no, Alexander had picked the most cliche of possible destinations and Magnus was savoring the chance to spoil him absolutely rotten now that they were there. 

  
“Congratulations!” The ticket counter woman said, her eyes flying up to the ears that they were wearing. 

  
Magnus gave her a beaming smile and handed her his credit card, glancing over at Alec and the blush crawling up his neck. “Thank you so much!" 

  
She gave them a wink and offered them buttons to go with their ears and Magnus handed them to Alec, watching them disappear into the small bag that Alec was wearing. He grinned and reached out to take Alec’s hand, guiding him into the park, their bracelets giving them easy and instant access. 

  
Magnus watched Alec’s eyes go wide, flying around the entrance and the crowds of people surrounding all of them. He spared a brief moment to be worried about his shadowhunter, but then Alec was grinning and tugging him towards one of the bushes shaped like Mickey Mouse to take a picture in front of it. Magnus couldn’t help laughing as Alec spent the entire day around the park with wide eyes, taking picture after picture.

  
He even insisted on getting an autograph from Moana (Madzie’s favorite princess), so they could give it to her when they got back. It was gratifying to watch Alexander relax and even allow himself to be spoiled. Magnus had booked them lunch in Cinderella’s Castle and Alec’s eyes had only gotten wider as they were wined and dined at the best the parks had to offer. 

  
"You know,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “I didn’t know you could do all of this, and we don’t, we don’t have to-" 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, giving his husband a gentle kick with his foot. “If you think for a second I am not enjoying every possible moment spoiling you and running around this park with you, you are very mistaken." 

  
Alec smiled gratefully at him and bumped his foot in return. "You sure?" 

  
"We will need an extra suitcase for all of the souvenirs you are going to buy,” Magnus informed him. “We have many, many places left to visit, and we haven’t even been to Universal Studios yet. They have an entire part of the world that looks like Harry Potter." 

  
Alec lit up again, his eyes wide. "They do?" 

  
Magnus laughed, unable to keep from grinning. Alec hadn’t ever taken to Star Wars or Lord of the Rings, much to Simon’s disappointment, but he had fallen in love with the wizarding world. "They do. You can go to some of your favorite stores from the books. You can buy a _wand_ ,” he added. 

  
Alec stared at Magnus and laughed, shaking his head, staring down at his plate. “You knew that when I asked to come here, didn’t you?" 

  
"Maybe,” Magnus said, still grinning as he sipped some of his wine. “I wanted to surprise you with it. I still will, of course, but I wanted you to know that you are going to be going on a major spending spree when we get there." 

  
Alec rolled his eyes. "I will not. I have _some_ self-control, Magnus." 

  
Magnus thought of the handful of bags he had already portaled back to their hotel room and couldn’t help the urge to snicker. Alec was as bad as he was when it came to some things, and apparently souvenirs were a part of that list. "We’ll see,” he agreed. 

  
Alec narrowed his eyes. “I bet I don’t need an extra suitcase by the end of the trip." 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. "Do you, now? And what are we betting on?" 

  
Alec grinned, his eyes glinting. "Nothing more than pride and being right." 

  
"Fair enough,” Magnus said with a grin. “Only your suitcase, not mine, though." 

  
"Deal,” Alec said, nodding firmly. 

  
Winking at his husband, Magnus turned back to their meal. 

  
~!~ 

  
On the day before they were due to fly back, Magnus couldn’t bit down a smile at the sight of Alec, standing amongst his clothes and dozens of souvenirs, glaring at his bag like it had personally offended him. 

  
“Having issues, darling?” Magnus called. 

  
“No!” Alec snapped, glaring at his bags. He picked up the beautiful Harry Potter chess set he’d purchased and trailed his fingers over it. He sighed and turned to Magnus. "Okay, fine. I need another bag.“ 

  
Magnus smiled, but he didn’t crow out his victory. Instead, he snapped his fingers and summoned the duffle bag that he’d purchased for Alexander in the Quidditch shop of Hogsmeade, offering it to him. 

  
Alec took the bag and looked at Magnus, smiling as he put it down on the bed. "You know I love you, right?" 

  
Magnus grinned, beckoning Alexander closer. "Oh yes. Even when you lose bets to me." 

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, letting Magnus pull him into a kiss. He felt a wave of magic hit the room and looked behind him, staring at all three of his perfectly packed bags and turned back to Magnus with a raised eyebrow. 

  
Magnus gave him an innocent look. "Did you think that I was going to let you waste our last evening here _packing_ , Alexander? Come now, you know me better than that." 

  
Alec laughed and let Magnus pull him out to their balcony, where they had a perfect view of the fireworks about to start going off. Cuddled together, watching the night sky be lit up with a rainbow of colors, Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus. This was what he wanted, for the rest of his life, because as amazing as everything had been, nothing was as precious as the man held in his arms. 

  
"I love you,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck. “Thank you for taking me here." 

  
Magnus smiled, tilting his head to kiss Alexander, softly, easily. "I love you, Alexander. And I will spoil you any time you want, my darling. Simply say the word." 

  
Alec smiled and tucked his face back into Magnus’ neck, his eyes flicking up to the fireworks again. Maybe in a few decades they could come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
